Listen to the Silence
by Prime627
Summary: Soundwave hasn't had an easy life. He's been ignored, seen as a machine, and been abused. So when he takes an Autobot prisoner and expects to get feared again, she becomes something more than a toy.


Soundwave watched the captive Autobot sleep on his berth. The other Decepticons always had fun with prisoners and others on the _Nemesis_. Starscream was fragtoy to Megatron, Airachnid used Breakdown the same way Knock Out used him. Even the Eradicons got pieces of action: whenever one Vehicon misbehaved, Megatron deemed it a pleasurebot for a year. If the drone was recognizable and fit for duty, it was forgiven and excused from all frag duties. But Soundwave didn't get to partake. Until now.

Arcee was coming around, and Soundwave's tentacles gently stroked down her body, against her winglets, between her legs. She groaned, but didn't move. That was before a tentacle rubbed against her panel. She closed her legs and tried to squirm away. Her dim optics processed very little and her drugged processor was lagging. She whimpered, but simply ran out of room to squirm to, his berth being only so big. It didn't occur to her to bolt for the door.

His tentacle rubbed at her panel, pulling it back. It lodged into her port, spreading her wide and it worked its way deeper into her. Arcee whined and gripped the sheets, standing up in the berth to get away from the tentacle and perhaps hoping gravity would pull it out. Soundwave's other tentacle wrapped around her wrists and held her up. His nimble digits stroked her face, gently, lovingly, even. Despite the slow-fading pain between her legs, he was gentle.

His tentacle slowly pulled out, making Arcee shiver and shudder. It worked between her legs, rubbing at her aft port, but she squirmed and ground her valve against its length. She seemed to sigh as it was pushed back inside. Soundwave slowly set her down on the sheets, watching her squirm and buck weakly down on his tentacle.

Would she run if she saw his face? Hesitantly, Soundwave pulled off his visor and planted a kiss on the corner of her mouth. She gasped, but not from fear. Soundwave's probing feeler found a sensor. He looked at her, his optics scarred and blurred, cloudy with past scars, scar tissue, and past infection. He made a soft sigh himself, pulling his feeler out to test her valve. Had he wounded her? No. He slid back in, feeling for every sensor inside.

His dark room must suffocate her. She had only made quiet sounds, soft sounds, small purrs and gentle squeaks. She couldn't really like him...could she? His optics flashed with anger and he forced his feeler deeper than before, making sure she felt pain. She made a new sound then, a small whine, but she only blinked in a way that asked _had I done something wrong?_ , not in an accusing way that demanded an apology.

His spark softened and he stroked her cheek with his digits, soothing her hurt and making the pleasure return. Gradually, her optics cleared and her processor began to do as it was built, but Soundwave only noted the change, not the significance. He was too far tuned into making her pleased than figuring out why she was grapping his arms, arching into him, and making soft pleas.

He kissed along her neck, down her shoulder to her digits. She curled one around his glossa, playfully pulling. He let her. He kissed her knuckles, her digits, then he trailed lazily back up to her mouth. That was when he realized her optics were bright again. He frowned and moved to replace his visor, but she grabbed his face and pulled him into another kiss. _I like you this way_ , she seemed to say. Soundwave stroked her scarred body, sending the message back. He let her kiss his optics closed. He preferred the dark, the quiet. The bright lights and the noise distracted him, but here, everything was _tingling_ , _alive_ , and _beautiful_.

She sighed then and Soundwave wondered if she had climaxed. He looked down between her legs, slowly pulling his tentacle out of her. There was a gush of lubricants and he smiled softly, his scarred lips pulling up into a slight smile that Arcee would have missed if she hadn't been paying attention.

His whole face was damaged, scarred, and looked pained. Arcee kissed all over the faceplates, letting Soundwave lower himself onto her, letting him thrust his spike into her valve. She held onto him, cooing and purring while he remained relatively silent. His thrusting quickened, letting her know he was close. And then his coding was in her valve. She moaned and pulled away from him. Soundwave watched her. Had he offended her? No. She was undoing her chestplates, exposing her nearly pristine spark. Soundwave exposed his own, nuzzling her neck gently.

They bonded, letting one see into the other's memories.

Arcee watched Soundwave being beaten, forced to fight Megatron, mechs, femmes, and bots Shockwave cooked up in his labs. He nearly lost his optics, nearly lost his face. Breakdown crafted a visor for him while Soundwave stayed an a mental asylum with the other gladiators and pleasurebots, but the abuse didn't stop there. They were raped, beaten, forced to do things that they had never dreamed of doing. Tears rolled down Arcee's cheeks. He held her close.

Soundwave watched Arcee lose partner after partner, almost lose her legs to Airachnid, almost lose Jack to Soundwave himself. He watched her struggle, watched her fight, watched her grow and reign supreme over every foe she had been faced with. He felt a surge of fondness and respect for the femme. She sent it right back over the bond, having received the surge.

 _ **Shhh,**_ Soundwave whispered over the bond. He was testing it out. _**Listen to the silence...**_

Arcee curled up against his chest. _**It's beautiful.**_


End file.
